The Taboo Fantasy
by Firefly Red
Summary: Hogwarts is hardly known for eventful nights. One night though, things get far too eventful for the Gryffindor Princesses' taste. When gifted with such a Slytherin Headboy, such nights are bound to happen anyway.


**House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompts: Eavesdropping**

 **Word count: 792**

 **Horrendous net connections disabled me from performing in Round 2. However now that my disability has ended, I see no reason why I should back off from Round 3 as well.**

 **Here goes...**

After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally Friday night and Merlin himself couldn't stop Hermione Granger, current Head Girl of Hogwarts from having a few blissful hours of sleep before her next midnight patrol followed by a tedious study session in her sanctuary, the Library.

She had relentlessly followed around her two best friends the whole week in their desperate plea for knowledge of the Horcruxes whilst dodging curfews, Flich's lantern and her own male counterpart who suspiciously patrolled the very nights when they were out loitering in the corridors.

Creepily enough during one such night, he had actually grabbed her by the hair to push her away when she had been unconsciously standing by him and Ron had lunged at him in anger after discovering him stalking them.

Strange, he had almost seemed to look out for her. However, she didn't linger on it for more than an hour considering there were more important things preoccupying her mind like Horcruxes and her growing pile of untouched books.

Her books had been pushed away for far too long and the Library's many research books though thourgouhly leafed through had been for non-academic purposes only. Hermione Granger had no wish of slinking in her batch and handing over the top spot to the second best in her class on a silver platter.

Damn him, that pale-headed git! And to know he was the Head boy to her Head Girl. What was Hogwarts coming to?

It was bad enough that she had to share dorms with the Slytherin ferret but tonight, things certainly seemed a dozen times worse. For when she strode to her room whilst passing by the Head boy's own room, there was the unmistakable sound of a masculine moan that penetrated through the oak.

Had her ears been charmed or did that just sound like _her_ name?

Hermione froze mid step as soon as it fell on her ears.

A female moan followed and she could have sworn a dark chuckle had echoed right after.

Buggering Holy Merlin, the Head boy was having a wild shag in there!

And just her luck, she had to take midnight patrols with him a few hours later.

The nausea began as a tingle in her stomach and Hermione perfectly knew it would deepen if she continued to stand there and hear them serenade in the vile form of moans, groans and satisfied chuckles.

Clearly, the pureblooded arsehole lacked certain moral sense. Had he never heard of Silencing charms?

She was almost tempted to barge in and deliver a short lecture on the importance of _Silencio_ and _Muffliato_.

As soon her brain signaled her feet to walk away, she froze again. This time, at the sound of words.

Brilliant! Now they were conversing whilst shagging each other's bones dry.

Wasn't oak supposed to be strong? She was baffled at how poorly it was sound-proofed. Pretty sure even her counterpart himself had no idea about it.

 _"Did this please you?"_ Her voice rang familiar bells in her head.

 _"Trust me love, it did."_

 _"We should do this again sometime"._

 _"Maybe"_

Silence.

 _"I'd do this for you anytime you want me to"_

 _"Thanks Pans"_

Silence again. Hermione was pressed against the door now, having realized it was Pansy in there even before he had called her by her nickname.

The moaning resumed, albeit louder this time and she merely rolled her eyes before deciding to leave for her room.

She had no wish to hear them orgasm, lest it triggered any more unwanted thoughts.

Malfoy's husky voice had done enough.

* * *

She'd forever wonder if her mind had been playing tricks on her when she woke up later that night for her midnight shift just in time to witness her carbon copy walk out of the Headboy's room.

The wild mane, medium-sized built were a replica but what gave it away were the tightly fitted robes that hugged her every curve which Hermione wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

In the dim glow of the two lanterns that hung in the hall where their respective rooms stood, Hermione watched through half-sleep glazed eyes her impostor disappear through the main door.

And when she walked alongside her counterpart through the corridors of Hogwarts still deep in thought an hour later, the dark of the night managed to hide the smirk playing on his lips.

Her mind was busy piecing two and two together and it was only a matter of time before she figured it out...

Until then, he silently mused over how to keep replenishing his stock for the Polyjuice Potion that fulfilled his biggest sex fantasy: shagging the enemy

* * *

 **Leave a review if you please...it fuels my inner writer**


End file.
